Sonny Harmony
by LouLinaBeverly
Summary: When Condor sets up a dating quiz for Mackenzie Falls and So Random! drama and comendy are paired up for romance. Will Channy happen or will there hatred grow? T for possible Language
1. Chapter 1

**So,I am taking a hiatus from This Secret Is Going To Tear Us Apart so,I'm starting a new story.**

**Disclaimer:Now people lets think realistic about this if I owned swac I'd be rich Am I rich? No so,no I do not nor ever will own Sonny With A chance!**

My POV

Sonny Munroe stared blankly at the piece of paper in her hands her usual Positive and bubbly look was no where near existing. Mr. Condor had the amazing idea of setting up a dating quiz for Mackenzie Falls and So Random he thought it would be a _bonding _experience."I have to be set up on a date with someone from the falls"Sonny said in obvious shock. Sonny's self absorbed cast mate looked at her from her mirror."You should be glad about this odds are you'll be set up with Chip Drama Pants"Tawni remarked. Sonny upon hearing this hid the blush that was rising from her cheeks and tried to look appalled.

"Tawn,that's disgusting why would I want to be set up with Chad"The brunette said with fake disgust. Truth be told the tween starlet had quite the crush on the three named jerk throb."Oh,Sonny poor naive Sonny don't you know anything about relationships. Face it sweetie you and Chad are perfect for each other if you like it or not"Tawni said as if the remark was completely obvious. Actually it was Sonny thought but she wasn't going to make that noticeable.

"Knock knock"A certain three named Mackenzie Falls star said entering the two girl's dressing room. "What is it Chad that was so important that you had to annoy me about"An angry Sonny replied."Oh,just seeing if you got the memo about the dating thing"Chad said."Sadly yes"Sonny said with a sigh."What Munroe hoping you'll get set up with moi"Chad said obnoxiously.

"In your dreams Cooper"Sonny remarked slowly as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Chad had left the room by then and Sonny was furious."He is so self absorbed"Sonny said."But you love him"Tawni said while replying her Coco Moco Coco lipstick."No I don't"Sonny whined. But,I do Sonny thought sighing sat in her vanity chair.

While that was going on Chad Dylan Cooper was getting the same lecture from Portlyn his cast mate/Former love interest. "Portlyn I do not love her"Chad remarked for the tenth time."Oh,I think you do and this quiz is a chance you can't risk to mess up like you do every time you have a chance with her"Portlyn said while covering up the mirror Chad's eyes where glued admiring his so called heart throb self.

:Well,gee Port that's one heck of a confidence booster"Chad remarked sarcastically. Portlyn rolled her eyes and spun his chair away from the mirror facing her."Listen I know you're in denial right now but,I care so this why I'm saying YOU CAN"T MESS THIS UP DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"Portlyn yelled at him. Chad wide eyed and slightly afraid said"Yes ma'am"

"Good,now take the test"Portlyn said shoving him the paper that had the URL for the website where the test was. Chad logged in and began taking the test.

As well,had every cast member on either Mackenzie Falls or So Random!

Sadly none of then knew what kind of match making was going to be happening.

**So review please please review. It lightens up my day so,**

**should I continue I really need to know**


	2. Chad Turned Sap

**Hey, guys thank you to who reviewed. Honestly 9 reviews on the first chapter y'all are amazing.**

**Disclaimer:Rember yesterday yeah,I don't own swac. **

Sonny POV

I can't believe I have to take this stupid test just to get match up with a freaking drama snob. I pressed send on my Apple Laptop. According to Mr. Condor you must go out with the person you are set up with for at least a week if you and said person want to go out more you may. I sighed and signed into . I realized the headlines had a picture photo shopped of Chad and I together.

**Sonny Munroe And Chad Dylan Cooper=Channy**

**According to secret source So Randoms funny girl from Wisconsin and Mackenzie Falls lead star are part of a new fandom couple Channy.**

**Could this be true?**

**America's Tween Heart throb falling for a Funny girl from Wisconsin**

**Shocking isn't it **

**comment below on what you think Channy True or False**

This is unbelievable they think they know if one person has loving feelings fro another I mean are they some kind of relationship wizard you know they're right no there not I guess you're right."So,wen should we be getting results"I asked Tawni."I don't know maybe 3 days"Tawni said dumb founded.

I decided I probably needed to tell Chad about the article so,I printed it out and headed over to Stdio 2. After walking through dead silent halls I found the only door with a star on it. I snorted figures he thinks he's so great. I knocked to hear a faint come in so,I came in."Hey,Cooper did you see this"I asked as I threw the printed article to him.

"I do look amazing in that photo don't I thanks Sonny"Chad said obnoxiously. I came toward him and whacked him on the head."Idiot,look at the headline not your so called amazing face"I said bitterly. Chad redirected his face to the headline and smirked."Munroe,was the secret source and you told them about your fantasies"He remarked. That resulted in a groan and him saying ow after I whacked him again.

"Munroe,I was just joking"Chad said."Why,are you o calm about this they think we're dating!"I yelled."You would like that wouldn't you?"Chad asked wiggling his eyebrows. I walked no stormed out of his dressing room this is impossible.

Chad POV

I loved making her angry she's so cute _stupid cute._"Did you complete the quiz"Portlyn asked me while closing the door to my dressing room."Yes,Portlyn, What are you my mother?"I asked her rolling my eyes."Sometimes it feels that way."I heard her mutter."Now,did you make sure your answers would match hers"Portlyn said.

"I answered them honestly if it happens it happens I want us to be together honestly not if I lie"I explained. Portlyn's expression softened and she touched my shoulder."Aw,that was so sweet she has really turned you into a sap hasn't she?"Portlyn said in disbelief.

"Sonny hasn't turned me into a sap I'm a strong man not a sap. Just because I can explain every little detail of her personality and how amazing she is and I have planned every single date we would have and if I get picked for her I would probably send her flowers and...oh god I'm turning into a sap"I whined.

"It's okay I can now laugh at you and know you know the reason when you get mushy"Portlyn said. Ugh,I hate love wait love? Great...

**Thanks for reading I know I made Chad realize his feeling more before Sonny but,I couldn't wait for sappy Chad! Please review I'm so pleased with the response my email was over flooded with review and favorite and etc. Also,if you didn't have a reply URL as in you weren't a member then I really appreciate you reviewing and sorry I couldn't reply to you. Also,If you reviewed and I haven't replied to you I'm sorry things get hectic some times I'm working hard trying to get my math grade up to an A- and that means seriously studying so,sorry I had my head buried in class work:)**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION**

**Which couple would you prefer Tawnico or Nico and Portlyn?**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
:P **


	3. The Results Are In!

**Sorry,it took so long to get this up I was studying:). Thank you for all the reviews I hope I replied to all of you that I could reply to.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

My POV

Sonny gripped the yellow sealed envelope with firm hands. Her results were in there. What drama snob am I gonna be stuck with for a entire week sonny though to herself. Sonny,carefully opened every fold on the envelope."Oh,would you just open it already"Tawni complained. Tawni took the envelope from Sonny and began ripping it open. Sonny rolled her eyes _drama queen._Tawni started bursting into a fit of laughter slapping her knee every now and then.

"What how did I get Skyler?"Sonny questioned. Poor Sonny,she didn't know it was much more annoying than Skyler."Nope,here ya go"Tawni said in a sweet as syrup voice handing over the yellow envelope to the now not so peppy brown eyed girl. Sonny quickly gripped the slip of paper from inside of the envelope.

Sonny let out a frustrated groan."I got _Chad_"Sonny said with anger."Yeah,I was right I told you so"Tawni gloated catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror."I'm right and pretty"Tawni said in astonishment."better go see your match"Tawni laughed pushing Sonny out the door.

Chad POV

I gripped the envelope firmly ready to rip it as soon as possible. I began tearing the seal apart. I finally got to the slip that contained my match. I saw in curvy hand writing

_Allison Sonny Munroe_

It felt like a bunch of sparks lit up in inside of me causing one shock of fire to be sparked. "Yes!"I said as I breathed in a sigh of relief. I heard heavy stomping and breaths of frustration. That must have been Sonny You think?"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"I heard Sonny yell."That my name babe,don't where it out"I said smoothly.

I could tell she was near slapping me but stopped herself."Why did we get matched together to spend seven days with each other god knows what we would do to each other"Sonny rambled pacing. I quickly grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing it was starting to make me dizzy."Sonny,calm down seven days with each other I've said this before but by the end of the week you'll be in love with me"I said winking.

Sonny widened her eyes and slapped my hands away from her shoulders."Ow! No need to be violent Munroe"I complained. "Violent,ugh,how am I gonna spend seven days with you"Sonny muttered under her breath."Because,3 days you'll be falling and 4 you'll be in love"I said.

"Ugh!"Sonny complained slamming the door. Well,she took that well.

"I can't believe this"Portlyn said slamming my door and coming into my dressing room."I got paired up with Nico! Nico!"I heard her yell."Huh,you got set up with hat boy and I got set up with Sonny"I said."You got set up with Sonny!"Portlyn said jumping to hug me."Uh,Portlyn...get off of me"I said.

"Sorry,but can you believe it I got set up with him"Portlyn said in disgust."Can't you talk to Chasity about this because she's a I don't know girl and I'm a guy"I complained."But then were would the enjoyment be in that when I can annoy you with these problems"Portlyn said. I glared at her earning a roll of the eyes from her.

"But,lets not focus on that we need to focus on you getting Sonny to become your real girlfriend in seven days"Portlyn instructed."I already have it figured out my charm no girl can resist."I said matter of factly."Right...right no I have a plan"Portlyn asaid pulling out a pink folder. Oh,great Portlyn having a plan this cannot be good.

**Uh-oh that can't be good now can it:). Again sorry I updated late. Please review it helps me out a lot. I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading**


	4. First Date Faith

**So,I know skipping to the first date was a bit fast but,I had nothing else to really go with if that made since. Thank you for reviewing I think I replied to all of you I hope.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

Sonny POV

I finished the final touches on my make up. Tonight was my first date with Chad Dylan jerkface Cooper he had sent me a text earlier about our date. Ugh,I hate the sound of that no you don't yes I do No I don't Yes you do oh,shut up. After arguing with myself I took a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a plaid at the bottom and then black at the top dress,a black opened cardigan,a pair of t styled pumps,and a pearl necklace. Yeah,Tawni picked most of it out after insisting that I had to look cute for Chad. I mean why would I want to look cute for him it's not like I like him or anything. "Sonny,Chad's here"I heard my mom yell.

Once I got to the door my mother pulled me aside."Now be safe don't let your hormon-"My mom said only to be cut off by me."Mom,it's Chad I don't like him like that"I said. My mom forcefully nodded her head and told me by.

"Hey"Chad said smiling the smile that made me melt wait...a minute where the heck did that come from."Hi"i said bitterly. We were now halfway to his car in the lot of my apartment. "Why are you so bitter Munroe"Chad asked me looking up from the ground. "

"You think I'm happy that I'm going on a date with you yep,Chad I'm just really happy about this"

"Sarcasm real mature"

"More mature than you'll ever be"

"Ouch"

I grunted and got in the passenger seat."Where are we going?"i asked Chad. Chad smiled and tossed me a hat and glasses."You'll need these and that's for me to know and you to find out."Chad said smirking. I rolled my eyes. And looked out my window.

Chad's POV  
I hope Portlyn's right about this I'm not sure about taking her to this place. As much as I hate places like this Portlyn said that to start out with something simple . I steered right into a crowded parking lot outside of the one place I couldn't stand.

I got out and opened the door for Sonny."So,seriously where are we-oh my god"Sonny stated her mouth agape."You took me to freaking McDonald's"Sonny said angry. I'm gonna kill Portly for this.

Portlyn's POV

I got into my pink convertible and thought superior of my plan. Chad is gonna love me for this Sonny and him will get married who will he have to thank me of course. Just to make sure he doesn't mess it up I kind of am following him of course I'm a head of him.

In fact I'm already there. I slid out of my seat and into the fast food place in disguise. I quickly got to a seat that was nearest to the window. I got out my binoculars and began looking out the window with them. Oh,they're here I zoomed on them. Okay,sounds like she's saying something with the words freaking uh,that's not good.

Sonny's POV

"Look I'm sorry I thought you would like it"Chad apologized."What girl would like you to take them here on a first date I don't expect anything fancy but McDonald's Chad really McDonald's"I said. I can't believe he took me to a fast food place for our first date."I don't know I thought you were different now sit down and tell me what you want"Chad whispered.

I told him what I wanted and sat down upon a booth with a sigh. I was a little hard on him I guess I should apologize to him.

Chad's POV

After giving the pimple infested cashier Sonny and I's order I noticed a brunette in a booth practically stalking me with her glances."Excuse me,can I help you with something?"I asked her. The girl peered over her eyelashes at me rolling her eyes. Oh my god Portlyn."Portlyn what the heck are you doing here"I asked/whispered to her.

"Making sure you don't mess up and look a there you already have"Portlyn whispered frustrated."Look,I'll try to be nicer but,only if you leave"I said."Fine but,keep in mind I can pop up anywhere like a date ninja Chad so,you better not mess up."She said.

Ugh,I don't understand her oh,our orders ready."Here"I said to Sonny as I sat down with our order.

"I'm sorry okay,I shouldn't of been so rude about this"Sonny apologized sincerely. I smiled genuinely at her and ran a hand through my hair."It's fine it was stupid to take you here anyway"I said. "No,you were trying to be nice or whatever. It was actually kind of sweet"She said smiling.

"Are we having a moment here?"

"I don't know you tell me"

Sonny POV

Wow,he's being so sweet no,no Sonny this s what he wants he's charming you but,I'm not gonna let him do that. I smirked and took a bite of my burger. After,our date ended he took me home.

**And,that's it sorry ending it so weirdly and I know someone gave me the idea of Portlyn spying on them but,I can't remember who I'm so sorry you'll get a shout out in the next chapter I promise. Thank you for reading and please review you don't know how much it means to me.**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Second Date:Hollywood Sign and much more

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter. Jonzeygirl for the idea of Portlyn popping up on there date last chapter. And also thanks to her again for this idea of well,she knows what it is.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonny with a chance god people,stop asking me this?**

Sonny POV

I couldn't explain how glad I was that it was Saturday after my date with Chad I couldn't go to work I couldn't face there questions because honestly I wouldn't know the answers. I know I felt something last night but it was only because Chad was being sweet and that was only because he wanted me to fall for him. I don't know he wants me to fall for him so,he can have the satisfaction of dumping me after a day.

I couldn't go through that so,that's why I simply can't like him I mean I do,I really do more than I should but,he'll never have the same feelings so,why bother if I know I'll only get hurt. Being hurt by him like that would stab me in the heart like a knife slowly staggering toward the surface.

Date 2night I'll pick you up at 7.

CDC

Perfect,just what I wanted to hear. I walked into my kitchen where my mom was sitting drinking Coffee." I have a date with Chad at 7 okay"I said reaching to get me a cup of coffee."You really like that boy don't you"Mom said."No wait...yes,no maybe it's complicated he's _complicated_"I sighed. My mother smiled warmly and patted the seat across from her motioning for me to sit down.

I sat down and looked at her."Now tell me about the date you wouldn't even say a thing about yesterday night"Mom said with eagerness in her eyes. I sighed giving up I might as well tell her."Well,he took me to McDonald's but,before you go all mother bear it was actually kind of sweet he thought I would like it and surprisingly I found myself enjoying it"I said.

"You thought it was sweet that he took you to a McDonald's you like him a lot Allison"My mother said in a serious tone. I knew she was serious she never uses my real name."I know but,he doesn't like me back and plus,that gives him the satisfaction of me actually falling for him. I'll only end up getting hurt mom"I said sadly.

"Sweetie,don't you see the way he looks at you"

"What it's not any different"

"Teenagers so blind these days"

I rolled my eyes and so did my mom. I noticed it was 6:00pm and got out of my seat."Excited for your date Sonny"My mom remarked smirking. I groaned and went to my bedroom to take a shower. After taking a shower and blow drying and curling my hair I went to get dressed.

I put on a plain black top,skinny jeans,black heels,a pearl necklace,black nail polish,black lipstick. black mascara,and a black double headband. "Chad's here sweetie"My mom yelled from the front door.

**Chad's POV**

"Hey Chad"Sonny said. Wow,she looks amazing well, she always looks amazing the way her chocolate brown eyes sparkle in the light the way her..."Chad"Sonny said waving her hand in my face. I snapped out of my daze and said"Sorry,come on reservations are at 8"

Without thought I intertwined her hand in mine jerked her out of the doorway."Wow"I heard Sonny gasped under her breath. I let go of her hand and opened the passenger door for her. After she got in I got in.

_Portlyn's POV_

"Nico!"I yelled as I entered the So Random! Studio."Portlyn what are you doing here"Nico asked me.I grabbed his hand pulling him out of the studio to my car."We're doing on a date"I stated pulling him into the passenger seat."Really?"He said in shock.

"Yes really idiot didn't you hear me we're spying on Chad and Sonny"

"What? Does that even count as one how bout me you alone a candle lit dinner I'll kiss you goodnight and..."

"Yeah...keep on dreaming about that"

"I'm counting on that"

After he winked at me I shuddered in disgust. I tried to drive I figure out where Chad was taking Sonny it was in his diary he keeps a freaking diary what a girl. I pulled into a daek parking lot.

Sonny's POV

We pulled into a dark parking lot and Chad opened my door."Chad...um,where are we"I asked with a gulp."Don't worry and I'm not telling you"Chad said smirking. I punched him lightly on the shoulder what is with him."Last time you said that you took me to McDonald's"I said with fake anger."Holding a grudge now aren't we Munroe"Chad said.

I hadn't noticed it but,Chad had intertwined his fingers with mine as we went into a building and walked up a few flights of stairs. Chad opened a door that said EXIT and we were greeted with a hill."Chad what the heck is...oh my god"I said looking at the view. We were obviously at the Hollywood sign."Shocked Munroe come on I reserved a spot"He said dragging me out of my shock.

"I can't believe you did this"I said in astonishment. Chad smiled and sat down next to me."Well,believe it Munroe"He said. Not thinking we both leaned our lips just inches away and then...he pulled away looking over my shoulder."I'll be right back..."Chad said trailing offf.

Chad got up and walked a bit further down the hill.

**Chad POV**

I'm so killing Portlyn for this I was inches away form the girl of my dreams lips and I just had to notice her and hat boy peaking at us. When I was sure Sonny was out of earshot I yelled"Portlyn!"

"Oh crap h-hey Chad what are you doing here Nico and I were just uh-"Portlyn said before I cut had cut her off."Spying on my date interuptng my first kiss with Sonny"I said Furious. "Fine I'll go but remember Chad"Portlyn said."I know I know Date Ninja"I said mockingly adding a karate pose. Portlyn rolled her eyes and dragged hat boy with her.

I sighed and walked back to my date."Are you okay?"Sonny asked me."Fine,let's eat"I said pulling out a picnic basket my cook had prepared."Oh my god this is amazing"Sonny said amazed taking a bite of well,who knows what."I know Wanda makes the best"I said.

"Who's Wanda"

":My cook"

"Why am I not surprised"

I rolled my eyes and ate something. Our date went pretty well after that up until I brought her to her apartment. I was standing awkwardly with Sonny at her apartment door."I had a nice time surprisingly "Sonny said her hand dangling on her doorknob."Good,so see you tomorrow."I said. Sonny nodded and almost opened her door but,I grabbed her hand."What are you-"Sonny said before I had cut her off.

I softly crashed my lips on hers. Sonny kissed back as her hands laced around my neck and fireworks exploded. I broke away unwillingly."So,see you tomorrow"I said breathless. She nodded and went into her apartment.

After I was sure she couldn't tell I slid down her door onto the ground."Wow"I said breathlessly. Little did I know a certain brown eyed starlet was doing the same thing on the other side of the door.

**I know bit cliché and rushed but,I couldn't help it BTW,there aren't official yet. I hope you liked it and maybe you'll review telling me that particular answer of that question:). Also, this story is so close to 30 reviews I'm so proud of this story but,I do owe it to all of you(Reviewers that is but,you silent readers who choose not t review this story for some reason"Glares")I appreciate y'all a lot more than you know.**

**QUESTION!  
Do you think this story is funny(I really need to know this)**

"**Sniff"the buttons sick like me if you press the button we'll both feel so much better:)**


	6. Third Date:He just asked me what?

**Okay,so sorry it took so long to get this up! 34 reviews oh my god guys you are amazing lets see if we can get to 40. Also,I'm going to start recommending stories every chapter now here's my list:**

**Suggested Stories**

**The Academy-Gina Maxwell(Awesome story)**

**The Journal-Mia M. Turner**

**Slap On That Converse-timbermoonkiss**

**Tawni Hart:Master Of Love-Mile Madeline**

**These are just a few wonderfully amazing stories that I love I highly recommend you read them.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

**Chad's POV**

I just kissed Allison "Sonny" Munroe. I just kissed Sonny Munroe. I just kissed Sonny! Breathe Chad breathe it's just a girl _Yeah,a girl you're completely in love with_ shut up stupid voice. After sitting outside of Sonny's apartment for like a half hour I went back to my car and drove back to my house.

"Hey sweetie how was your date"My mother ask when I came in."Fine mom just fine"I said dazed."Okay,well Portlyn came over a few minutes ago she's in your room"My mom stated. What's Portlyn doing here.

I walked up my spiraling staircase and went into my room."How was it? Did you kiss her? Did you not kiss her Chad what have I been saying for the past year and you-"Portlyn rambled."Port,I didn't kiss her alright calm down"I lied calmly.

"What? Wait...is that black lipstick on your lips?"Portlyn questioned. Oh crap."YOU KISSED HER!"Portlyn exclaimed excitedly."Fine I did"I groaned.

"So,how was it?"

"Like,I'm telling you"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Shut up"

I rolled my eyes.

Sonny's POV

"So,I'm thinking the date went well huh?"My mom said leaning against her bedroom door frame."Amazing,he took me to the Hollywood Sign"I stated dreamily."Well,that's a step up from McDonald's"My mom said. I rolled my eyes and smiled."I'm gonna go to bed"I declared.

I went to sleep that night with a smile slapped on my face.

Sunday(Date 3)

Chad's POV

Why is this so hard? I can't take her to a fancy dinner too cliche. This is the night we kissed last night and I'm going to ask her out. Technically we're dating but,it's forced when I actually ask her out then it won't be forced. A place she can't say no Chad Dylan Cooper does not do rejection never never.

That's it time to call in a specialist and I don't mean Portlyn last time she gave me advice on where to take Sonny Sonny had cussed me out in the parking lot**(I didn't mention that part but,let's pretend like I did)** Mad Sonny may be really cute but,happy Sonny is amazing the way her pretty hair-and I'm getting off topic.

"Mom,I need your help on something"I said entering the living room where my mom was watching some cooking show."What is it Chad"She asked me turning off her TV."It's about Sonny"I stated.

:"What is it?"

"Well,I'm going to ask her out and-"

"You are my little boy has a girlfriend"

"_Mom!"_

"Sorry,now what do you need help with?"

"I don't know where to take her"

"Disneyland"

I squinted in confusion Disneyland? What's romantic about that?"What? Mom,Disneyland seriously"I asked in confusion."You're right what was I thinking you would get to hold her hand on roller coasters how dreadful would that be. They have the most perfect spots to ask a girl out that would be just horrible"My mom responded so sarcastically.

I finally understood I know the perfect place to ask her out."Thanks mom"I said."Anytime sweetie but,if she says yes I'm meting her some day this week"My mom demanded. I nodded.

Sonny's POV

Pick you up at 6

CDC

I looked at my text from Chad sighing this isn't helping me not like him. I felt sparks after that kiss last night but,really he's kissed so many girls I'm nothing special. I started to get dressed for my date. I put on a mid sleeved tunic with a belt around it,skinny jeans,a pair of black pumps,and a pearl necklace.

I checked the time it was 6. The doorbell rang with a chirp and I skipped to it like my life depended on it."Hey"I said to Chad. After Chad and I go to the parking lot and into his car Chad tossed me a blindfold."What?"I asked him.

"Put it on"Chad demanded."But,Chad"I whined. I put on the best puppy dog pout and eyes."Sonny,seriously just put it on"Chad groaned. I sighed and wrapped it around my head. After like an hour Chad had come to my side and helped me out of my seat."Come on and now take it off"Chad said taking off the yellow blindfold.

I opened my eyes and my mouth was in an o shape. He took me to Disneyland oh my god. I not knowingly turned around and wrapped my arms around him."Thank you thank you"I said squealing like a little girl. Chad hugged back.

Chad's POV

I wrapped my arms around her thank god she liked it."People are staring Sonny"I whispered to her. Sonny blushed and took my hand yanking me toward the gates."So,what do you want to ride first?"Sonny asked me.

"What?"I asked."You took me here I haven't been here ever you decide"Sonny said."Fine I choose Space Mountain"I said. I saw fear in Sonny's eyes and it pained me. I rested a hand on her shoulder."Isn't that a roller coaster"Sonny stuttered.

"Don't worry CDC will protect you"

Sonny rolled her eyes and yanked my hand off her shoulder."I don't need you to protect me I was just confirming that it was a roller coaster I'm not scared."Sonny said."Really Sonny really"I said suavely."Yes really now come on"She said angry and yanked me toward the ride.

_Well,Cooper you certainly know how to make a girl mad_ shut up voice inside my head. I led Sonny to Space Mountain. After we were able to get in we headed for the seating. Sonny and I sat beside each other in front.

As the ride started out slow and then the look of fear crossed Sonny's face again. When she began to scream I put my arm around her she hid her head in my shoulder. It stayed like that up until the ride came to a halt.

"Uh,sorry about the whole um-"Sonny began."It's fine it was actually kind of cute"I said without thinking. _Smooth Cooper smooth_ what part of shut up don't you get. After all of that we rode a couple more rides and then when we were walking I said"Do you want to watch fireworks?". Sonny nodded.

"Calm on I know the perfect place"I said intertwining her hand in mine. I stopped in front of Cinderella's Castle."Really Chad really"Sonny asked."Really Munroe really."I said smiling.

Sonny POV

Once it was around 8:30 the first firework was shot into the sky."Wow,it's beautiful isn't it"I asked."Not as beautiful as you"I heard Chad mutter under his breath. I blushed."Um,Sonny there's something I need to ask you"Chad said quietly.

I nodded and looked up at him. As the last firework was shot Chad said seven words I would have never expect him to say.

"Sonny,Will you go out with me?"

**Cliffhanger,don't you love them. Please review I really appreciate it I want to get to 40 so bad.**

**Contest:The fortieth reviewer will be featured in this story I will pm if you are the fortieth reviewer about what part you will get.**

**QUESTION:**

**What will Sonny say?**

**REVIEW!**

**(remember my suggestion list) **


	7. Tawni Knows What You Did Last Night

**Okay,I know I'm terrible but,this is my Easter present to you"Awkwardly smiles"Ha...Ha So,congratulations to JonzeyGirl for being my fortieth reviewer she's Chad's hairdresser and her name is Jamie random yeah,I know that.**

**Suggestion list**

**Knock Knock Knockin' On Chad's Head by Reflection NoitceLfeR **

**Sorry,that's all I can think of really it's night.**

**Weird Announcement**

**I'm getting my Tonsils out on Tuesday so,I don't know when I'll update again sometime this week.**

**Now on to the story!**

Chad's POV

So,I spilled my guts out and all I get is Sonny staring at me. Oh god,she's going to say no _Dude,you sound like a girl_ Haven't I told you to shut up _Yeah,but that doesn't mean I'm going to _Shut up _La La I can't hear you._ You are so immature _I'm you so,really you're immature._

I rolled my eyes silently."Uh uh...um"Sonny murmured. "I understand I'm rushing way too much you don't have to say-"I began. "Yes"Sonny said."I understand you just wanna be-wait...yes?"I asked.

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay then"

"Yeah"

We both smiled at each other and blushed. I intertwined my fingers with hers and turned her head to face me. Sonny looked up at me and smiled as I leaned in. We began kissing her hands wounded around my neck as I placed my hands on her waist.

We broke apart and I bit my lip a little."Wow"We both said looking into each others eyes. After kissing,talking,kissing and then,more kissing I took her home avoiding questions from my mom I snuck up stairs to my room.

Sonny's POV

Monday

Yesterday night was amazing I'm processing the fact that Chad actually likes me. I know I shouldn't be amazed by this considering a week ago I pretended that I despised him but, all along it was a stupid charade to hide the fact that I actually liked him.

Unlike previous mornings prior to yesterday I actually was _happy _about my date with Chad. Yeah,seems unbelievable right? Yeah,I'm shocked to. I sighed and looked down at my clothes as I drove to Condor Studios.

I was wearing a black tank, skinny jeans,and ankle boots. After getting to Condor Studios I headed to my dressing room. How am I going to hide this from Tawni I thought as I entered my dressing room. "How did the dates go!?"Tawni asked/exclaimed."Fine"I said sighing.

Oh crap,I sighed its not like Tawni will notice. Unknowingly I started humming."You're sighing and humming wait...that's not just sighing and humming that's _boy _sighing and humming. You're doing it after you're dates with Chad oh my god he asked you out didn't he oh my god I told you so!"She exclaimed.

I sighed and nodded no since in arguing.

**I know it's a filler and short but,only one filler left and then the dates start again. I'm only one review away from 50 reviews and then I'm half way to 100 and then...I'm getting a head of myself as I said last chapter I love you guys so much. **

**So please review since I'm gonna be in recovery(Tonsils remember) reviews will cheer me up more than usual(Which is very hard to top since I get really excited every time I see a review) So,I'm gonna stop blabbing and end this chapter.**

**Where should date 4 be? **


	8. The Breaking Of Chad's Mirror

**Okay so I haven't updated in a week I'm sorry I'm in recovery and honestly I feel like crap. Thank you for all the wishes of good luck for my surgery I appreciate it so much.**

**ATTENTION:It has been brought to my attention that I have poor grammar in my stories so,I'm going to re-read this chapter over and over but,if there are any grammar errors please say so in your review this would help me a lot.**

**Discalimer:I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Chad's POV**

I opened the door to my dressing room only to be greeted with a very bouncy and peppy Portlyn in my face."How was the date did you ask her out like I told you to?"Portlyn exclaimed almost squealing. Trying to ignore her I walked past her and to my mirror. Lookin' good Cooper I thought winking at myself. _Gee,you're quite humbe. _I'm humble. _Sure you are Chad, Sure you are. _

Don't use sarcasm with me.

_I'll use whatever I want._

You'll use what I tell you to use.

"Chad,you're fighting with yourself out loud again but,who cares answer my question"Portlyn demanded. "Fine, I asked her out she said yes we kissed whoo hoo"I said. Before I knew it Portlyn had jumped onto me knocking me,my mirror,and her onto the ground.

"I'm so happy for you!"

" too and Port?"

"Yeah"

".now"

"Oh yeah,sorry"

Portlyn picked herself off of me and fluffed the ends of her hair while dusting off her clothes. As I got up from the flor I took a glance at my mirror which was shattered into pieves across my carpet. "My mirror!"I squealed I mean yelled. I dove onto my floor in panic."Really Chad,look around you have like a dozen of mirrors"Portlyn said with a flip of her dark hair. But none like this one._ Your values so poor._ Who asked you?

**I know it's really short but,better than nothing. I hope y'all liked it. Please review I want at the least 5 or 4.**

**Where should Chad and Sonny's next date be?**


	9. Date 4:Let's Have A Date On The Rooftop

**Wow,guy's 6 reviews kind of low but,I'm grateful for my wonderful reviewers anyway. Why am in such a pleasant mood you ask(Okay,you didn't but, who cares).**

**I ATE A FRREAKIN' MCDONALD"S DOUBLE CHEESEBURGER YESTERDAY!**

**I know, I shouldn't be happy because of this but,it was my first bite of real food in a week. Also I want to thank Jenny129 for the idea of date 4.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

Sonny's POV

"I'm so happy for you. I just knew Chad and you would get together everyone knew it would happen"Tawni said for the millionth time this morning."Everyone?"I asked suspicious. Did I really make it that obvious to everyone but myself.

"Sonny, there was a studio wide bet when you two would become a couple"

"We made it _that _obvious?"

"Sonny,everyone could hear how mad Chad was when you kissed Hayden."

"It was the kiss cam!"

"Whatever"

I rolled my eyes and went back to my laptop.

**Chad's POV**

"Hey Jamie"I greeted my hairdresser before shooting. Jamie nodded toward me and motion for me to sit down. Jamie and I are pretty good friends almost as close as Portlyn and I are."So,how's your status with this Sonny girl you were matched to date"Jamie said as she began combing my hair.

"Boyfriend-girlfriend"

As soon as I said this the bottle of dry shampoo Jamie was about to put in my hair was dropped and she spun my chair around to face her face.

"Ohmigod! Did I hear you correctly, you and Sonny are d-d-dating"

Did she just squeal oh my god like 13 year old crazed girl?

"Did you just squeal like a teenager?"

"Duh, I am a teenager Chad. Now forget about your question for a sec and tell me what the heck happened!"

"You are?"

"I'm 19 now let's move on"

"Fine, I asked her out at Disneyland during the fireworks show we kissed blah blah happy ending Chad get's the girl whoo hoo!"

"God,you never tell me anything juicy"

"Does anyone understand the fact that I am a guy there are no juicy details"

"Yeah, not really so,anyway...you should do something totally cliche for your next date. Oh, I got it take her out for lunch but, you know how there's the secret entrance to the rooftop in studio 2 right?"

I nodded signaling that I knew only a couple people knew.

"Picnic with her on the roof of the building you know how romantic that would be. I'm sure you can get Brenda to make you one."

"That is about the stupid- wait...that idea is actually good"

"I have a brain you know. I'm done hope everything goes well.

"Thanks for the idea Jamie"

"Anytime"

Sonny's POV

I'll pick you up at your dressing room for lunch. Wear something a little dressy.

CDC

I smiled and ran a hand through my recently died black hair."Date with Chad Sonny?"Tawni said coming up from behind me. I squealed and turned around I nodded a bit."We're leaving for lunch now Sonny. I guess I'll see you later"Tawni said going out the door of our dressing room.

I looked through my closet quickly and got dressed into a black baby doll styled tank top,a pair of legging like skinny jeans,a pair of lace up black boots,a black long sleeve cardigan,and a pearl necklace.

Once I went out of my dressing station I was met with a pair of icy blue eyes looking into my muddy brown ones."Hello beautiful"Chad said smirking. I giggled slightly and grabbed my cell phone of the table."Hey,so where are we going?"I asked.

"Haven't you learned I will never tell you."

"But, I'm your girlfriend now doesn't that count for anything?"

"Many things except this one."

I groaned and followed him out the door. I heard laugh under his breath once he did that I punched him lightly on the arm. I noticed that we were going up a couple flights of stairs and then,we were infront of a door that said rooftop entrance.

Once Chad pulled open the door I saw the roof apparently of our studio. I was in awe it looked beautiful the view was breathtaking."How did you?What did you?"I asked gaping at the sight."Surprise"Chad whispered into my ear.

I don't know honestly what came over me but then, I kissed Chad it was the first time I actually kissed him well,we've technically kissed before but,all those times he started to kiss me I didn't start to kiss him so technically,for me this is the first time we've kissed with me starting.

Wait,we're kissing on a rooftop oh my god that's so romantic why,am I blabbing Chad Dylan Cooper is kissing you Sonny get a grip on yourself. I felt Chad smile into the kiss and then of course so did I.

An that is how I spent most of my lunch with Chad well,we did eat and talk a lot but,it was mostly that.

**Awww cute I didn't expect it to get that corny but it did. Please review and thanks again to Jenny129.**


	10. Tawni's And Sonny's Wedding Plans

**I'm updating fast now aren't I? I think I replied to all of you also, 6 reviews really good. Oh my gosh! I have 78 reviews do you guys know what this freakin' means I'm 22 reviews away from 100 reviews I really want to get to 100 but, I know with amazing reviewers like all of you(I suggest you people who don't review but read this story review so this will include y'all) I will get there.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Sonny With A Chance in fact Sterling Knight is in my closet right now yep...NOT!(Well, just in reality that doesn't mean I can't dream about it right?). Bottom line:I DO NOT own anything!**

**Chad's POV**

"Well,um...I'll see you tonight"Sonny said nodding. God,she's adorable. _Adorable? Way to be a man Cooper._ I'm talking to Sonny shut up. "Yeah, I'll pick you up at 6"I said while leaning down and kissing her cheek. Sonny blushed and went into her dressing room.

I walked down the So Random! Studio halls grinning like idiot I was sure. I mean why wouldn't I? Things are beyond perfect for me I'm dating Sonny Munroe a girl I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask out since a year ago.

After, entering Mac Falls studio I decided I should probably thank Jamie for the idea. _Wow,Sonny has turned you into a sap you're THANKING someone Cooper Code dude you just broke rule number 44 NEVER thank anyone under any circumstances! _Oh,give it a rest already!

"Thank you!"I exclaimed practically lifting Jamie off the ground. That wasn't supposed to happen."Chad I appreciate the thanks and all but, Chad if you do not put me on the ground at this very second you will never see your pretty little anything again"Jamie growled toward me threateningly."Sorry"I said putting her back on the ground.

"So, what happened that made you so ecstatic?"

"Everything Sonny made out with me for like ten minutes, we talked and it didn't feel awkward, we didn't have a single argument"

"Wow...wow there park it a normal decent girl even kissed you for a amount of minutes"

"Yeah..."

Jamie laughed under her breath. Why is that so hard to be believe?

Sonny's POV

"Oh, look at your bouncy, rich blonde hair. How gorgeous am I?"I heard Tawni coo to herself. I rolled my eyes after a year and I still aren't used to walking in and her cooing at her looks."Why is there a flat haired,pale skinned,and brown haired girl in my mirror blocking me from looking at myself? Sonny,you're in my "Me" space."Tawni whined.

I rolled my eyes at that her "Me" space?"You're "Me" space?"I asked.

"Yes,a place where only my wonderful looks are centered."

"Okay then..."

It's better then Tawni Town 24/7 I suppose.

"So,how was your date with Captain Its All About Me?"

"Amazing,we had lunch on our studio's freaking roof."

"Really? Chad must really have a thing for you he never goes that above and beyond for a girl."

"You think?"

"Sonny,so far I've never been wrong about you two right?"

I nodded reluctantly she had been.

"Why would I lie now? Just promise me one thing"

"Yeah?"

"Can I be your made of honor at Chad and you's wedding?"

"Tawni!"

'What? We both know it's gonna happen."

"Fine,fine but,never mention that in front of Chad I'll never hear the end of it."

"Okay!"

I rolled my eyes for a self absorbed blonde she really was odd.

**Filler I know but,I felt Tawni and Sonny friendship was lacking in this story. Also so keep in mind I'm so close to 100 reviews so,I would love it if I get a little more than my average review number these next few chapters. Also I have a story I want to recommend.**

Vocabulary Lessons By, Dancingraindrops

Amber's(That's me:)!) recommendation notes:

I really love this story it's quite funny and amazingly written to I suggest it highly.

**Um,I also have a terrible confession to make, Before I say this I'll have you know I was still a little groggy from the weird medicine they gave m after my tonsil surgery, I accidentally(No intentions what so ever I value both of you as reviewers) made a terrible mistake in my fortieth reviewer contest it was a name mix up well, actually name mix ups.**

**So first**

**I messed up with Jonzeygirl wasn't my fortieth reviewer .recorder was my fortieth reviewer.**

**Then,by a miss cont I learned SterlingKnightfan was my actual fortieth reviewer and she made the decision to be Sonny and Chad's waitress next chapter.**

**Now my apologies:**

**Jonzygirl**

**I'm so sorry I led you to thinking you were Jamie and that you were my fortieth reviewer. I was so embarrassed when I found out my counting mistake and I was only more embarrassed when I found out the name mix up. I'm really sorry.**

**SterlingKnightFan:**

**You remember in my PM that I sent you and I meant every word of it I'm really sorry.**

**.Recorder:**

**I'm really sorry I've really messed up haven't I? I didn't give you credit first and then,I find out that I made an even bigger mistake I'm reall sorry.**

**Now as for dealing with all of this each of you I will give you each big parts in this story now Jonzygirl and .recorder can decide who want to be Jamie you an both be it but,that wouldn't really be fair. I'm really sorry to all of you and I understand if all of you hate me and might stop reading this story because of this I would to.**

**But,um,review guys I could use some cheering up. **


	11. Obviouslly The Time For Talking Is Over

**I'm back...sorry for the lack of updates but,I've been extremely busy since the end of the school is approaching which means summer is really close which brings mean to this I'm hoping to have this story done by the 2****nd**** week of June because I'll be out of town starting then til the 2****nd**** week or so of July. Now,I must warn you this chapter is a bit more dramatic then others yes! I finally stopped with the whole everything is fine with Channy's relationship and added some thing a bit more lively.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance trust me if I did Falling For The Falls would have premiered a long time ago!**

**Chads POV**

"I've taken you from your world from everything you've ever loved and know but,do you Chloe? Do you really trust me?"I said pacing around my eyes narrowing into my co star's eyes. My co stars eyes expanded with fear."Mackenzie I-"Chasity/Chloe began to say but,my character cut her off."Don't speak,the time for talking is over.."My voice trailed off.

I was relieved when the director said cut after 3 seasons I even get tired of my own show. Filming was over for the day so we were allowed to go home. I walked out the parking lot door but,noticed stiletto heels clacking behind me. I turned around but,no on was behind me, I went on walking only to hear the clacking start again.

Once I got to my car I swept around fast and noticed Chasity beside me."Oh,hey Chad!"Chasity said. I smiled a bit relieved that it was her and not some psycho stalker. "Hey"I said leaning on the edge of my Convertible.

"Great scene today."

I began to notice how flirtatious her voice was and how fast she was batting her eyes at me.

"Y-you to"

I began to back away but,Chasity pounced forward every time I stepped back.

"Too bad we didn't get to finish that scene huh?"

Too bad? Okay this is starting to freak me out.

"Uh,Chasity-"

Chasity put one finger to my lips and winked at me.

"The time for talking is over Chad."

And with that she cover my mouth with hers and practically shoved her tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull away but,she had pinned me to my car. Ugh,she's a terrible kisser, I tried once again to remove my mouth from hers but,she clamped her teeth down onto my tongue causing a muffled ouch to escape from my mouth.

I heard a flash and jogging feet paparazzi no this is a close set it couldn't me. Finally I was able to push her off of me. Chasity smiled and bit her lip I just stared. "By Chad"Chasity said winking at me and attempting to shake her hips while prancing away. Shocked by what just happened I jumped into my car and sped away.

Sonny's POV

"Sweetie,could you pick a couple things up at the store for dinner?"My mom said over the phone."Sure"I accepted. After she had told me all the things I needed to pick up I steered into a grocery store's parking lot.

I was glad that no one was in the store I don't care for riots which is usually what happens when celebrities go out in public. I browsed through and only grabbed the things I needed. I went to the check out and once I got my card out I saw some thing I never in a million years wanted to see.

My so-called boyfriend's lips on Chasity Dewyze's mouth with a head line reading.

**ON-SCREEN LOVE NOW OFF-SCREEN  
NEW COUPLE:CHADISTY**

My credit card dropped from my hand and tears welled in my eyes the photo clearly wasn't photo shopped.

**Uh-oh am I seeing break up here well,that's for me to know and for you to find out right? Yeah,and Chadisty feel free to make fun for one thing it's not Channy and second it's so freaking funny to say! So,did you like it? You know the only way to find out is if you review I know I'm seting the bar a bit high but I want ten reviews before I update I might update if it's near that but, ten reviews would make me want to update even more! Also I need ideas anything really fort this story.**

**Also,just an idea here I need a story for this summer to work on but,I have no ideas:( So,would you wonderful readers PM me with some ideas...I swear you'll get full on credit when I post it.**

**QUESTION:**

**Do you want to see more of Tawni and Portlyn match dates or not? **


	12. Sonny Knows

**Guess who I love today my reviewers! Eleven reviews last chapter I love you guys so much! Most of you wanted to see what Portlyn's and Tawni's are so,that's what I'm doing for those of you who didn't I'm sorry but, majority rules right? Anyway onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Swac at all people...**

**Chad's POV**

"I can't believe you Chad"My hairdresser said when I sat down in the swivel chair before shooting."What?"I asked curiously. Jamie rolled her eyes and glared at me throwing a copy of Tween Weekly at my face. I skimmed the headlines when suddenly something caught my eye..

**Chadisty New Couple Chasity Dewyze tell us the 411**

It also had a screen shot of Chasity and me holding hands and smiling I could tell it was photo shopped but any one else who hasn't seen a photo shopped wouldn't be able to tell."I don't get it Chad, you find a girl who's interested in you for God knows why and you freaking cheat on her and not only that but, with your costar that's cold."Jamie said while shaking her head.

"What? Jamie this photo is shopped."

"Chad, I'm not an idiot I know that but,explain the interview this airhead talks about you and her being in a low profile relationship but,finally are deciding that you should come out into the public."

"What? This unbelievable this isn't true Jamie oh my god what if Sonny see's this she's so innocent she'll not even know that this photo is shopped. Oh my god what am I going to do?"

"Just tell her the truth Chad."

"Are you freaking insane I can't do that you know she hasn't seen the article yet I doubt she doesn't read this trash right?"

"Chad I really don't think..."

I didn't let her finish I had already gotten up from the chair and out to shooting. I didn't dare look at Chasity through shooting and lunch. As I headed for my dressing room I heard footsteps no make that _stomping _footsteps behind me. I noticed when I got to the door of my dressing room that it was Sonny.

"Oh,hey Sunshine"I said cheerfully opening my door and going in. Sonny glared at me and punched me _hard _on the shoulder. "Oh,don't you hey sunshine me Chad I can't believe you!"Sonny said but then yelled."Uh oh"I muttered.

"Yeah uh oh, you cheating,unfaithful,piece of..."

"Hey, watch the language Munroe"

Oh crap, stupid mouth stop saying conceited things that will only make her more mad.

"Watch my language you really want to go there at least I don't go kissing my costars Cooper"

"Sonny I can explain,"

"Yeah, I'm sure you can but, you know what I'll explain it for you."

"Um,Sonny-"

"You strung me along didn't you? You were so angry about how I refused to fall for your stupid crappy charm that you use this stupid match making thing to prove it that you could make me fall for you and you know what I did thinking you were actually real about us but, oh no you have to go ruin that with making out with a slut now don't you and guess what I'm not falling for it Chad Dylan Cooper we are through I repeat through!"

I was taken back with the pure hate in her voice I have never seen her this angry and she didn't even cry.

"Sonny,if you let me explain-"

"No,Chad I'll go out with you for the next few dates but,after that I never ever want to see your hell of a ugly loser cheater face again!"

I was shocked she used _hell? And slut _she must have been angry before I had the chance to say anything she slammed the door n my face and left me there feeling like I could die right then and I just wouldn't care.

**Yeah,that was pretty heart wrenching now wasn't it as for Chasity raise of hands who hate her guts "Raises hand" Sorry,for all the cussing but,it was kind of necessary. Now,I'll try to ad more of Tawni and Portlyn but,Channy is more of something I need to put a base on I'll try to add some though!**

**Now reviews...okay 13? Think we can get o that? I think so! So,if you may click that button down there and type what you thought of this chapter and guess what that does it makes me update it's magic ain't it?**

**Also what did y'all think of Grady With A Chance Of Sonny? **


	13. Intervention:Chad Edition

**Hi! I'm over 100 reviews I cannot believe this! That's the most reviews I've ever had on a story! Now back to the chapter you may say thank you and read her stories Gina Maxwell has offered me the use of her OWN character Skyler.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Skyler nor do I own Sonny With A Chance**

**Chad's POV**

It had been the three worst weeks of my life after that, I took Sonny on dates but,she never spoke to me. As weeks went by I found myself being a jerk to everyone that made any comment what so ever. It just so happened to be one of the last days of shooting when Jamie got sick of it.

"That's it Chad I'm going to take this chair and shove it up your butt if you make one more comment to me."She said. Jamie's grip on the comb hardened as she said that which hurt _a lot. _I felt the chair move for some reason and heard Jamie's pink Converse squeak against the floor."Uh,Jamie what are you doing?"I asked.

"Chad,we're going on a little trip."

"A trip? Wait a second I pay you,_you _work for me you're not allowed to take me places I have no desire to go."

"Chad, if you haven't taken a hint I'm one of your best friends so as a best friend I'm allowed to do these things. So,I really suggest you sit back and shut up okay?"

That oddly did shut me up. Once we we stopped we were in a what seemed like a janitor's closet. I saw Portlyn sitting down playing on her phone and soon lifting her eyes to see Jamie and I."Oh,you're here good."Portlyn said and got up."Wait a minute you two planned this!"I said shocked. Two people I actually trusted did this to me.

"Yep"Both girls nonchalantly. I was shocked very shocked."Chad,we care about you so,that's why we're doing this. You need to realize that you can't give up that Sonny and you are perfect for each other even though you screwed it up."Portlyn said scowling but still being able to look thoughtful at me.

"And that is why we brought in some professional help."Jamie finished. Suddenly a light came on and my worst fear came into the room. There stood my cousin,my pain in the neck cousin: Sklyer Charleston.

Skyler and I have know each other since we were in diapers. Our mom's are sisters so,we've know each other forever we can get along we just choose not to. Honestly I am a bit scared of her one time,when we were 14 she had just started to wear extensions she had a green one on that day I had made fun of it and let's just say my hair was permanently green for a month.

Skyler was wearing skinny jeans,black converse,a t-shirt that had music notes on it,and purple hair extensions."Hello Chad"Skyler said with a hint of mischievous in it. They all smiled at me but,it wasn't friendly it was a stalking smile that made me shiver just looking at them."Now back to what we all are here for and that Skyler drove 5 hours for."Jamie said.

"Chad,you do realize how much you messed this up right?"Skyler asked me."Of course I do,but there isn't any way I can fix it!"I said. Suddenly I noticed how close Skyler's hand was to me

SMACK!

I'm pretty sure I would have screamed like a girl if Skyler hadn't put her hand over my mouth to muffle my scream."What was that for?"I asked holding my cheek."What do you think it was for you idiot? You're acting stupid there are ways you can fix this because you LOVE her!"Skyler screamed at me.

"No I don't"

"Oh my god,Chad you are more blind than I thought."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes,you are!"

"No,I'm not!"

"Yes,you-"

"I get it! God,why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Why do you have to be so oblivious to everything?"

This is why I can't stand her always has to have the last word in everything."So,you can honestly say you aren't in love with her?"Jamie asked me."Yes"I said."Then prove it."She said smirking. Now how am I supposed to do that?_ Well,you can't considering you are lying you know._ Did I ask you to talk?

_No but what kind of voice in the back of you're head would I be if I did._

It would help from time to time if we agree on something some times.

_Come on Chad you aren't that dense are you? That would go against the handbook._

There's handbook?

_Yeah,400 pages actually_

"Chad,hello?"Portlyn asked."Oh,what?I can't okay! I am in love with her but,there is nothing I can do about it!"I said. What do they expect me to do just because I love Sonny doesn't make her come flying into my arms like a helpless puppy.

"Chad,do you want me to slap you again?"Skyler asked me. I rapidly shook my head signaling a no."Now I have a very great idea!"Portlyn exclaimed. Once again Portlyn having a idea she calls great isn't good at all.

**Now how was that? I'm going to try to finish this by Friday I know that will be hard but,IU already have the chapter mentally written so,it can't be that difficult right? Now I want 10 reviews for this chapter before I update Okay? Also,please make sure you have your PM not disabled otherwise I'm not able to thank you for reviewing. So,next chapter will be the final chapter I think.**

**Question:**

**What do you think Chad is going to do?**

**Episode Question:**

**Have you seen Falling For The Falls on Youtube if so how did you like it?**


	14. Tawni and Portlyn's Date Time

**I'm so sorry, this chapter might seem rushed but,I unfortunately won't be able to finish this story by my goal. Well,you see I've been so busy these days and I'm leaving today since it's really Friday since it's 12:37am. Since,I won't be able to put much thought into this chapter I decided to do Portlyn and Tawni's part.**

_Tawni's POV_

I hate my life I hate my life...I have to go on a freaking date with Grady of all freaking people. I mean I love Grady but,not in that way...it's just gross. I put on my final coat of my discontinued lip gloss and ruffled my hair a bit. Might as well look great not that I ever look bad though I always look tawntastic. Get it Tawntastic it's a combination of my name and the word fantastic I'm so funny!

Suddenly, my best friend and suppose enemy Portlyn came crashing through my dressing room stomping like mad."Tawn,we are going on a double date."Portlyn demanded with a furious expression on her face. I have to admit I love her to death but,she shouldn't expect me to drop everything for her right? I mean what am I? Her best friend...oh yeah I am.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me I'm not going on another date with that pigheaded cast mate of yours."

"Come on,Nico isn't that bad."

"He told me if he could arrange the alphabet,he would put U and I together."

"And you said...?"

"If I could, I would put F and U together."

"Oh..."

"Please, I'm begging I'll do anything for you please just double with me!"

"Even give me those one of a kind glitter Stilettos to me you got in Paris?"

"Tawni..."

"Portlyn...oh,well I guess you'll be stuck with Nico."

"Okay fine"

I squealed in excitement and followed her out the door.

"And the Coach bag that you got in France."

"You're pushing it..."

"Fine."

…...

_Portlyn's POV_

After begging no bribing Tawni to come with me we arrived at Arcadia to meet up with the guys. I gulped in disgust at the sight of my date he was wearing the most ugly hat I have ever seen in my life. After glancing at him,I looked toward Grady. Grady,was actually good looking some what broad shoulders, a little fat but more broad then fat and he actually had taste.

Wait did I actually make a mind pass at Grady? I hate this...I hate this. I glanced toward Tawni who was looking at Nico like the way I looked at Grady a moment ago. Oh my god! Tawni likes Nico,and Grady has boyfriend potential for me. I smiled forming a plan in my mind this date might not be as much of disaster as I thought.

When we got to our seats I reviewed my plan a couple times I am such a genius. After we ordered I had to put my plan to action. I flipped my hair a bit and stomped on Tawni's foot by accident of course or that's what I made it look like anyway."Ow! Portlyn you scuffed my shoe. Now I have to go to the bathroom to fix it! You're fixing it."Tawni demanded.

I shook my head and said"Sorry,I can't my hand uh...hurts so,I can't. Nico can do it.". Nico widened his eyes."What do I know about fixing scuffed shoes?"Nico asked.

"Nico,just do it."

"But-"

"Do it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I smiled and nodded toward the bathrooms. Once they left I scooted closer to Grady who was sitting beside me. I smiled flirtatiously at him and he smiled but with a hint of question in it. Oh,Portlyn you're so smart.

_Tawni's POV_

Ugh! I cannot believe she did this to me well,at least it's Nico. Why do I all of the sudden have these feelings I mean I have always thought he was really sweet and cute but,never like this. "So how do you get scuff off of a shoe.?"Nico asked.

"Go get some paper towels and wipe them on my shoe gently that should make it less noticeable."

After that he handed me a paper towel and accidentally we grabbed it at the same time. We smiled at each other and I began wiping it."So,um how is things going with Portlyn?"I asked more like stuttered."Uh,not good, I don't really think I should be chasing girls that have no interest in me ones that are might work out. I just wonder if there is one out there."He said.

"Maybe she could be a lot closer than you think."

Nico looked me straight in the eye this time and grinned,leaned a bit closer to me.

"You know what I think she is."

I blushed a bit that time. We got out of the bathroom since the scuff came off and came to see both Grady and Portlyn gazing into the others eyes and talking."Don't you think-?" I began to ask."We should leave them alone, wanna get a table?"Nico asked. I smiled and nodded. I'll have to thank Portlyn tomorrow.

…...

**So,for a rushed chapter how was it? I really need to know I'll update as soon as I get back I promise...Please review**


	15. Attempt 1:Failed

**Hi...remember me? The author of this story and all? I know I haven't been anything close to that in a month or more. Well,in other words I'm back!**

**Warning:this is a T rated story so,Chad cusses a bit but,remember in order to be a slight realistic here. If you were a stressed teenaged boy who just got dumped by his love and has to find a way to win her back wouldn't that change you're character at least a midge? **

**Chad's POV**

Well,this freaking great just so damn great now isn't it? My ex-girlfriend hates me,and now my freaking heart has to make me try to get her back. Now I have been sitting here for half of the night thinking up ways and they all suck."Ugh!"I groaned. I balled up another piece of paper and threw I into the garbage. I looked up to see a picture of Sonny smiling on our first date. I smiled a bit.

My Sonny. _Well,used to be our Sonny now that you ruined it she isn't. _You come in at the most inconvenient times.

_I'm a voice of reason,I don't plan these things._

A voice of reason? When have you ever been help much less a voice of reason.

_Again:I don't plan these things much less do I plan when I actually will be of help to you Chad._

Then how about you help me now when I need you I need a voice of reason!

_Because,you need to figure out things on your own._

Stupid voice of reason.

_Fine then,you want my help? How about you actually tell her your feelings for her and not sit on your lazy butt feeling sorry for yourself you idiot!_

You're right I should thanks.

_I still hate my job especially with you being the one I have to do my job for. Every other voice of reason get a nice person who AGREES with them. I ask for a new assignment but, no...I have to be stuck with the hard headed tween actor._

And why are you telling me this...?

_See what I mean?_

I rolled my eyes and began working on my first attempt to get my girlfriend back.

Sonny's POV

All days after that incident were a flash to me. It's amazing how convinced you can be when you're breaking up with a guyyou're doing the right thing but after that you begin to doubt yourself. I reached into the drawer of my nightstand and pulled out the only picture that hadn't been burned of Chad and I.

I smiled but,silently cursed myself for smiling at the guy who cheated on me. Scratch that _guy I accused of cheating on me. _As a matter of fact,I learned only two days ago that all the articles of Chad and Chasity were fake and that Chad purposely hadn't kissed her.

_Flashback_

_I was standing in the girls bathroom of the studio 2 which was the nearest bathroom I could reach at the time. I figured that there was no chance of me running into any Chad's cast mates considering that they were rehearsing but,i was wrong._

_I had heard the click of heels and a girl talking on the phone I had thought the voice was Chasity. My eyes had widened knowing I couldn't go out there. I couldn't help but hear the conversation going on outside my stall._

"_I know right? I have faked 10 magazine articles and photo shopped multiple pictures of Chad and I. Yet no one has suspected a thing. Now I get more publicity,Chad and that little mediocre comedian are over,and I still look like the innocent one. That kiss I gave Chad the other week or so was only the start of my amazing career!"_

_I was shocked Chad was telling the truth all along. I felt tears start welling up in my eyes._

_Flashback ended _

I sobbed silently,I know I shouldn't be crying what's done is done. I can't tell Chad that I know. I'll be lucky if he even looks at me anymore. Soon I said to myself everything will go back to normal. Chad will began dating a new girl every week and all you'll be is a little pathetic attempt at a relationship he made. He'll forget all about you.

Chad's POV

Okay Cooper you're ready you can do this. I began to doubt myself as I walked along the So Random Studio. I walked along all the posters of the cast among the walls and my breathing began to heavy a bit as I edged closer to Sonny's dressing.

I was near when Nico and Grady came toward me. Oh crap,just what I need."Chip?What are you doing here?"Grady asked me. I searched my mind for an excuse but,ended up with nothing of that source."Please G,it's obvious he's here to see Sonny."Nico said"Question is are we going to allow him to see her."

I rolled my eyes _idiots..._they think just because if they say I can't see Sonny I won't. "Well,as much as I would love to stay here chat boys,I really don't want to."I said brushing past them. I began walking but the twosome caught up with me."Hold it Chip Drama Pants. You aren't going anywhere."Nico said.

I rolled my eyes and moved forward only to be blocked again.

"Guys,seriously I don't have time for this now move."

"Apparently you have all the time in the world now because oh yeah,you don't have a girlfriend any more!"

"Guys-"

"You hurt Sonny,which means you hurt us. It's a cycle Cooper:you hurt Sonny,you hurt us:If you hurt us well,Chad,We hurt YOU."

"What?'

Suddenly,both boys laughed hysterically."What's so funny?"I demanded to know."You actually thought that we-"Nico began to explain but laughed again."Easy Chip,Portlyn told us everything. Go on make your love life all happy again."Grady explained while letting me through.

This place is so weird how does Sonny deal with it? I reached Sonny's dressing room and tapped on the door no answer."Sonny?"I called. No answer.

"Look,I know you're mad at me to be completely honest I understand why you are but,you have to believe me when I say I didn't."I began"Sonny,I have never liked a person this much. I would never do something that stupid. I know I act like a jerk some times...well,most of the time actually but,I would never do something like that because I know how much it would hurt you and I could never do that because I-I I love you Sonny"

I do? Wait I do. I love Sonny! I heard a tissue blowing nose sound coming from the other side of the door. I reached for the door knob and went in."That was so beautiful Chad."Tawni said in a teary voice."Uh,Tawni? Where's Sonny?"I asked."Oh,Chad,she took the day off."Tawni said.

Damn it.

**So? how do we like it? Next chapter is the last chapter before I do the last chapter which pretty much just a little snippet of what happens a few months after and then Sequel! I have a few ideas but,I really want to know if y'all have any good ideas if so Pm them to me ASAP please.**

**Please review,I love reviews honestly and I couldn't be happier with the response this story has gotten. Last time I checked this story has gotten 130 reviews. I just hope when I move on from this story my other stories will be just as popular.**

**Just a question:What can I work on as a writer,are my characters out of character,is the plot line unrealistic etc. Just wondering it helps when I no the good and the bad of my stories because it is really important to me that my readers read my stories at the best quality it can be:)**

**Peace Out Suckas-Chad Dylan Cooper **


	16. The Great Taste Of Sucess AKA The End

**Hello my Peeps! Eh,not funny right? Didn't think so...Well,any way on a different note...let's get to the story Shall we?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own well,I possibly own Chad's voice of reason but,I think it owns itself.**

Sonny's POV

I looked out my window staring among the streets of Hollywood. We had a pretty good view if you ask me being on the 30th floor and all. I smiled slightly as I watched a couple pass by on the sidewalk holding hands obviously head over heels for each other. I still though felt a pang of jealousy looking at them more close. The way the guy looked at his companion it was sickening look of love. One that I'm sure was genuine none the less mutual.

"Honey,are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? I could honestly with all the stress at work it would be nice to have a day off."My mother had insisted this morning. My mom ran a small book store in the local mall of a town just a few miles away from outside of Hollywood business had been busy lately now that word got out that I was her daughter."No mom,it's fine really,I need some time..to myself you know?"I explained. She had then looked at me,smiled,and kissed me on the forehead then,went out the door.

I know she means well. Ever since I had came home after I saw the magazine tears drowning me practically mom had been worried. I don't blame her as a mother I knew she would just for a while though. I tried to stop thinking about that and got out my sketch book and a pencil. Writing will keep my mind off of things.

It was after throwing away several papers with bad ideas on them that I noticed constant tapping on my window. I reached my room and discovered the source of tapping noise tiny rocks were being thrown at my window What the...? I opened my window and looked down. There before me stood Chad Dylan Cooper scooping up gravel and throwing it.

I smiled well,he does look adorable."What are you doing?"I yelled."What does it look like I'm doing,Sonny?"Chad asked me. I rolled my eyes at that remark still as sarcastic as ever I see."Annoying me that's what you're doing."I said nonchalant.

"Can I come up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Well Munroe I think we both know from past experiences I don't take no for an answer."

What's that suppose to me. Suddenly I realized what he meant crap,I forgot to lock the door."Hi."Chad said to me as he sauntered into my living room."Alright,what do you want,Chad?"I asked him. For a second Chad looked at me with sincere in his eyes."To explain...everything."He said to me.

"Go on."

"I was stupid okay? Really stupid I should have told you what happened as soon as it happened. I didn't kiss Chasity on purpose I swear she came onto me in the parking lot."

"I know."

"What?"

"I heard Chasity in the girl's bathroom she was talking on the phone or something about how she just plotted all of this to get more publicity. Sadly that was not until after I broke up with you."

"And you didn't tell me because...?"

"It seemed stupid to. I knew eventually I wouldn't matter to you anymore so I figured why bother?"

"Sonny,that's not true."

"But how do I know it isn't? It's not like you loved me or anything I'm no different Chad."

"Who said I didn't? Sonny believe me you are beyond different. No girl has ever made me feel this vulnerable before."

"Vulnerable?"

"Sonny,I through gravel at your window. I poured my heart out at your dressing room door only to find out Tawni was the only one in there and you had taken the day I off. I had Portlyn practically planning our every date just so you would like me. If that isn't vulnerable then I have no idea what vulnerability is."

"Chad,are you saying...?"

"Yes,I-I-I I love you Sonny."

I smiled he did? Chad loved me? Wait do I? No I don't. No I don't. Oh,who am I kidding?

" Chad I-"

"Sonny,I came home for lunch. I figured you might need-"My mother said but paused briefly.

Chad's POV

Sonny's mother looked between Sonny and I. blushed a bit obvious to what she had done."I ruined a moment didn't I?"She questioned us. Sonny glared at her throwing her head towards direction of their kitchen. Sonny's mom backed away toward that area.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone to talk and um,stuff."

After Mrs. Munroe left us Sonny turned to me and grinned."So,you were saying..?"I said.

"I uh,love you to Chad."

Her words rang in my ear like sirens she said it! She said it! I leaned down to close the distant gap between us but,was interrupted."Um,Sonny?Chad? Do you want something?" asked us."I'm going to have to get used to that aren't I?"I asked Sonny."Yes you are!" replied.

I ignoring her comment I closed the gap between Sonny and I.

_The End_

_A Story By:_

_Iamsoinlovejonasbrothers_

_With Help By:_

_All my reviewers:)_

"_Chemicals React"By Aly and AJ plays_

What? I wanted to end with credits:). As always reviews make me smile so please review I love smiling.

"_Applause"_


	17. Meet The Parents

**So,this is the official last chapter of Sonny Harmony as for a sequel I'll tell you the name at the ending Author's Note. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own.**

**Chad's POV**

(Several weeks later)

I can't believe I let my mom trick me into this. Now all because of this here I am standing with my girlfriend of 2 months Sonny Munroe at my doorstep about to introduce her to my parents."Now as I said be prepared for anything my parents can be very...unpredictable."I warned Sonny. Sonny simply rolled her eyes and gently put her hand on my arm."For the sixth time it'll be fine Chad,it's not like I have never met a boy's parents."She said rolling her chocolate brown eyes. I raised my eyebrow slightly when she said that.

"But none of them were as great as you!"

"That's what I thought."

It's not that my parents are mean or anything, In fact they're really nice people,it's just they're one of a kind is all I can say. My mom owns a small salon called Cooper Cutts and my dad is vice president of a nation wide catering business. I suppose you would really think my parents are big shots and all but,honestly they're not at all.

As I reassured myself for the 80th time since this morning everything would be alright I opened the door to my house. Sonny's eyes went blank as she set foot into my house I could tell easily she was in awe because she blushed a deep red after realizing I was smirking at her."Stop smirking,it's just it's so big and...and..."She said but was lost for words. I put my arm around Sonny's waist and smiled at her."You're adorable."I stated smirking yet again. She pouted slightly and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Peter,honestly that is the seventh tie you have put on you look fine honey."I heard my mom state from the kitchen to my dad. That's another thing my dad get's nervous you would think he would be one of the most confident person in the world but,despite everything he isn't."Your right sorry Lauren. You know this is the first time he has ever brought a girl home to meet us."My father explained."I know,it's amazing isn't it? This girl must be something."My mom said.

I blushed a bit they were completely oblivious to the fact Sonny and I were standing there. I cleared my throat and then said"Mom? Dad?". Both turned their heads and were now aware of our presence."Oh,Chad sorry we didn't see you. Oh,and this must be Sonny,nice to meet you."My dad said handing out his hand to Sonny. Sonny took and smiled."It's a pleasure to meet you ."Sonny said."It's nice to meet you to Sonny. Chad had said so many nice things about you."My mother said.

"Mom."I said gritting my teeth. My mom rolled her eyes and said."Dinner should be ready soon. Chad? How about you give her the tour?"."Yes mom."I agreed. I ushered Sonny to come.

"Your parents seem nice."Sonny mentioned quietly as we entered my living room. "I know,I didn't mean they weren't it's just I didn't know what all you expected. If you expected my parents to be conceited like I am."I explained looking down."Correction:You were."Sonny stated and grinned at me. I grinned at her to and took my hand in hers. I was about to lean down and kiss her but,she spun away and asked."So,how about that tour?"

"You did that on purpose."

"What?"

"Oh,don't look at me like that you know very well what."

"Chad,I have no idea what you're talking about."

She smirked at me and kept walking and I jogged after her.

"You didn't let me kiss you."

Sonny looked up at me pretending to look innocent.

"Did I now?"

We had entered my bedroom by then. Sonny was too involved in our conversation to look at anything.

"You do know about over half the girls in America would be dieing to kiss me right now."

"Oh,Chad haven't you learned I'm not most girls."

I smiled I knew that the very first day I met her. As she was walking she noticed my bed. Sonny looked a bit curious and then sat on it. What was she doing?"Oh,it is as comfortable as I thought it would be."She said to herself."You've thought about my bed before?"I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Oh,I've thought about a lot of things Chad."

"Oh,really?

"Really,for instance I thought that your TV would at least be 60 in. but it's 45 in. and...z'

I rolled my eyes just when I think..."Chad,dinners ready."My dad said. Well,that just ruins everything. Sonny hoped up from my bed and proceeded to go with me.

Dinner went by quickly with my mom and dad asking Sonny questions about So Random! And stuff. After we help my mom with cleaning up I pulled Sonny aside to ask her something."I need to show you something."I whispered to her. Sonny nodded and I grabbed her hand. After sliding the glass door back we went outside. The outside was nothing really special with a pool and a couple of hammocks that was able for two people to sit in."What is it?"Sonny asked me. I led her to one of the hammock and both of us climbed into one.

"So,what is it?"She asked me again. I searched the sky for the one thing I was looking for and found it."Do you see that?"I asked pointing to a star. Sonny nodded and hammock began swinging back and forth.

"Well,I bought a star for us."

"How did you name a star after us?"

"You know what they couple name is right?"

"Channy why?"

I knew she might not like that considering she didn't really like our couple name.

_Flashback_

_I was waiting for her,we were going on our first date since I said I loved her. Sonny had came up to me not looking very happy and I noticed a magazine in her_ _hand. She handed me the magazine as I skimmed the headline she said"I cannot believe this"."What all they did was have a couple name for us."I stated._

"_But Chad Channy? Doesn't that sound a little gross to you?'_

"_No not really."_

"_Well,I think it sounds repulsive like some disease."_

" _But Sonny that's what they named us. There going to have that name for as long as we date. I think it's cute. Sonny and Chad. Chad and Sonny. Channy."_

"_I suppose you're right. It is us after all."_

_Flashback...ends_

"Well...I"

"You named the Star Channy didn't you?"

"Well,I didn't have another option really..."

"You know what? It's fine. After all it's still us right?"

"Of course."

"Well,then I like us."

"I do to."

Sonny leaned on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"I love you to."

**so,that's it now **

"**Drum Roll"**

**The name of the sequel is...A Tale Of Two Matchmakers. I'll hint a bit I guess about the summary two certain people our gonna match another two certain people up with another two certain people now try to figure that out:).**

**I want all of you reviewers to know how much you mean to me that you reviewed every chapter no matter how good how bad it might have been. I care so much about that because I consider writing a big part of my life and to know that people actually want to tell me if it was good or bad that means so much.**

**Please review. And if you could any favorite parts or quotes or anything would be so great of you to mention.. **.


	18. Sequel 101

**Hello people! Just a small reminder that the sequel is out! Now remember the name is A Tale Of Two Matchmakers and it is by ME!(Not me actually my pen name just a FYI).**

**I'm so excited I can't wait for y'all to see(Read it actually) it. So,please,see it,read it and REVIEW IT! So,yep,that is what I needed you to know because not to sound ungrateful but,I don't have many reviews only maybe I'm overreacting and all but,please review it:) **


End file.
